


With Fire in Their Eyes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, Readbyanalise010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drift Compatibility, M/M, Mind Meld, Minor Character Death, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, apocalypse in progress, get in the fucking robot yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: He lands butterfly-light in a swirl of hair and glittering gauze, and the ceiling crashes to the rink all around him.His ears are ringing with heartbeats, his efforts, the cries of the crowd. The rink wobbles under him -- must have landed a bit wrong but he can work through it. Only there are things strewn all over the ice; people usually know to wait until the end to throw roses and tokens and --Not applause. Screams. The light is wrong because a fourth of the ceiling projectors are missing. The sky is dark. No stars.Something gleams behind the broken sky. And moves. Something he can't -- won't -- something.Something that's looking at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Fire in Their Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499724) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/With%20Fire%20in%20Their%20Eyes.mp3) | 1:01:41 | 56.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Canceling the Apocalypse_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
